


A City With No Wolves

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Chobits, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lang consults the ancient wisdom of a picture book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City With No Wolves

~ A City With No Wolves ~

Shi-Long Lang pulled out a picture book and began to recite its contents.

"People betray people because people are people. People are not 'them'. 'They' do not betray people because 'they' are not people. That is probably one of the reasons why people would rather be with 'them' than with other people-"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interrupted. "Lang, what the hell are you reading?"

Lang closed the book and held it out so Edgeworth could see the cover.

It was _A City With No Wolves_ by Lang Zi.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Lang Zi's sayings that Lang quotes in the game reminded me of _A City With No People_ , the picture book series from Chobits. So… yeah. I wrote this.


End file.
